The Right Kind of Crazy
by Chibii94
Summary: Mello comes home from a rough day of work and makes sweet, passionate love to his beautiful Matt.


Matt heard the door slam, followed by the heavy thump of boots on the tile entryway. Mello was home. He pulled off his motorcycle helmet, his blond hair falling wildly around his face, and tossed his boots and leather jacket carelessly to the side. Matt didn't look up from his online game of Team Citadel 2 as Mello stomped into the it bedroom and threw himself into his desk chair.  
"Rough day at the office?" He asked with a note of sarcasm.  
"What was your first clue? I was trying to settle the territory dispute between our guys and Big Tony, but of course that rat bastard thinks he owns the whole damn city and that he just lets everyone else live here. Well I got news for you, limp dick, I have allies in every major power group in this city, legal and illegal. It almost came to blows, but thankfully I had Shawn to back me up. I wanted to kick his ass, but I can't afford to have him an enemy." Mello ran his fingers through his hair in frustration  
"And you're not the most intimidating person." Mat pointed out to his slender, pretty-faced lover.  
Mello shot back a steel-melting glare, "Thanks, Matt. That makes me feel sooooo much better" he replied sarcastically. He exhaled deeply and slouched back in the chair, " but enough about me, how was your day? Have you moved at all?" Matt had been at his gaming setup when Mello left that morning, exactly where he was now.  
Matt still had not looked up. "Hey, I answered the door when the food I ordered arrived. It counts."  
Mello rolled his eyes, "Sure it does. I'm going to take a shower. See if I can scrub off the slime from dealing with Big Tony." As he stood up, he unzipped his vest. He ran a hand suggestively across Matt's shoulders as he passed, trying to get his attention.  
Matt decided to play dense. He wanted to finish this round anyway. "You do that, Mel."  
Mello made a pouty face, but walked into the bathroom without another word.  
Fifteen minutes later, Mello emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, water dripping from his hair. He walked up behind Matt, who continued to ignore him. This was silly, he knew Matt was teasing him. He shook his head, spraying water from his hair over Matt.  
"Hey, hey, watch it!" He leaned protectively over his keyboard, "This thing is expensive! Do you know how many hours it took to build?"  
"I know, it took over half the living room for three months." Mello sounded annoyed, but he had finally gotten Matt's attention. "Oh look, your shirt is all wet. We'd better take it off and dry it." Mello's slender fingers slid down Matt's chest and grabbed the bottom of his striped shirt. Matt allowed Mello to pull the shirt over his head. When the fabric cleared his face, he was met with a spectacular view.  
Somewhere in the process of taking Matt's shirt off, the towel had fallen from Mello's waist. Mello tossed Matt's shirt aside and looked at him. Wearing nothing but that smirk. That damn smirk like a cat that ate the canary. Fuck the game. Fuck his teammates. He could hack the scores later and make it up to them. Right now, he had to satisfy the man in front of him. Mello was so gorgeous, his toned body flushed with the heat of the shower, the mottled color of his burn scars decorating nearly half of his skin. He wanted to touch those scars right now, kiss them, feel the rough texture contrast with Mello's unscarred skin.  
He tossed aside his headphones and pounced at Mello, pushing his shoulders down onto the bed. Mello pulled Matt's shoulders in and started kissing him aggressively. As their tongues entwined, tasting each other's saliva, indecent slurping noises filled the room. Mello's hands slid to Matt's belt, loosening it and slipping his jeans and underwear down. A small moan escaped Matt as Mello gripped his butt. Mello shoved Matt's hips down, forcing him to the bed. He broke the kiss and finished removing Matt's pants then sat on his thighs, looking down at him. Matt was so perfect. His slender frame, pale pink skin, that firey red hair, and his face. His face was generally passive, but his green eyes betrayed him. Those eyes were now sparkling with excitement, his lips parted, inviting Mello in for another taste. As he leaned down into another kiss, Mello wrapped his arms under Matt's shoulders, wanting to feel every inch of that smooth skin.  
Matt laced his fingers in Mello's still-damp hair and started kissing Mello's scar. The scar from the explosion that had almost killed him. Matt loved that scar. It showed that Mello was still alive, the explosion had not killed him. Losing Mello was the scariest thing Matt could imagine, and it almost happened. But it didn't. Not this time. Matt's lips moved down Mello's cheek to the rough skin on the left side of his neck. Mello shivered in pleasure as Matt nibbled at his nape.  
Mello's hands moved down Matt's back and up his sides to his chest, finding his nipples. Matt's breath hitched, hot against Mello's shoulder. Mello continued to play with Matt's cute pink nipples as Matt's fingers tightened in Mello's hair. Matt continued to kiss and nibble at Melo's neck and collarbones, occasionally making lewd noises around his kisses. Mello's hands explored down Matt's stomach and caressed his hips. Matt released Mello's hair and let his arms find Mello's thighs, still folded on either side of his own. His hand wandered up, exploring the movement of the hard, thick muscle as Mello leaned back to sit up. Mello's hand moved to kMatt's dick, already rock hard. Matt's hands had found the top of Mello's thighs and wrapped around Mello's dick. Mello moaned carnally as Matt slowly stroked. Mello ran his fingers along Matt's glans, causing him to momentarily lose his mind in the intense sensation.  
Mello grabbed Matt's hands and pressed his wrists together so he couldn't move them. Mello moved off of Matt's thighs and spread them, positioning himself in between. He smiled devilishly, his blue eyes clouded with lust. He released Matt's wrists and lifted his thighs. One of Mello's hands went back to Matt's dick, the other to his asshole. One slender finger slid inside, then two. Matt moaned in pleasure as Mello's fingers explored his sensitive insides. Matt's asshole was used to Mello's dick, so with only a few moments of preparation, it relaxed, allowing Mello to slip in a third finger as he stroked Matt's dick. Sweat had broken out on both of their bodies as the heat of lust built in their chests and hips. Mello looked at the state of his lover's body. He was so cute trembling in anticipation, his eyes watering in pleasure as Mello teased his pleasure points. Mello was panting, desperate with desire. He pressed his own dick, hard and oozing precum, to Matt's entrance. Matt moaned loudly and with total abandon as Mello's dick found its way inside. Mello gave a sharp moan of his own as Matt's hot, slippery insides pressed his dick. Matt couldn't think, his mind clouded, his body begging for more.  
Mello started to move slowly, his breath hot and gasping. Matt's hands found Mello's muscular shoulders and his nails dug in as excruciating pleasure threatened to drive him mad. HIs legs locked behind Mello's back, pulling his hips closer. Mello responded by moving harder, his thrusts pounding up into Matt's inner walls. They were both moaning carnally as the fire built behind their hips, occasionally crying out each other's names. Matt's nails continued to dig into Mello's shoulders, leaving shallow scratches. Mello angled his thrusts up, hitting Matt's prostate and eliciting a sharp "Mel!" from his lover. Matt couldn't take much more. He was going to melt in the heat coming from his hips. Mello couldn't see straight for the intense sensation. He was ready to burst.  
He drew back and pounded into Matt's prostate as hard as he could, sending his lover over the top. "Mello!" He screamed as his entire body tensed, his dick spurting cum between them. Mello felt the tension from Matts insides press his dick, and he cried out "Matt!" as his dick explanded and came. He filled Matt's insides with hot, white semen until it was oozing out from where they were joined. Matt writhed underneath him as Mello's back arched and his grip on Matt's thighs tightened. Matt had squeezed Mello's dick until it was empty, and his own balls were deflated from coming.  
They stayed there for a moment, gasping for air and trying to regain some semblance of rational thought. Mello let go of Matt's thighs and lay down next to him, putting an arm across Matt's narrow chest. Matt rolled to his side and put an arm across Mello's scarred waist. They smiled at each other. A pair of flushed, sweaty lovers enjoying each other in every possible way. Mello's thumb caressed Matt's shoulder.  
"What did I do to deserve you? Forget the explosion, you save my life every day." Mello said affectionately.  
"Trust me Mel, you don't owe me a thing." Matt smiled.  
It was true. They were both so messed up, a couple of real dumbasses. But somehow, they were just the right kind of crazy.


End file.
